UnNatural
by Softballlover3015
Summary: She is a super machine. A Monster a freak. THe edison group has given her comfort. They ask for one small favor in return. Chloe, derek and Simon be returned to them. ANd it would be all too easy. DerekxChloe and lots  of OC
1. Chapter 1

Un-Natural

I hated looking in the mirror. My green eyes had started to turn to purple from all of the medicine. My red hair was still red. Thank god for that. It had always been the symbol of my identity. My figure was becoming thinner. I was starting to look like a Skelton. My reflection had finally started to show who I really was. A monster. A freak. I would never belong. I realized that a long time ago. It was shortly after that the Edison group found me. They Immediately began performing test on me. None of the drugs they used worked. My body burned through them. Nothing could stop my ability. One of the doctors explained it to me once. It was as if human medicine did t affect me. I knew it meant something else. It meant it was like I wasn't human. Maybe I wasn't. I would never really know. The Edison group couldn't control my ability so, they came up with a better solution. They would use me. I was powerful they couldn't deny it. It was a miracle I hadn't escaped already. Where would I go? That was my question. I sat still in a cold wooden chair. The doctors came in and out. Leaving random objects in the room. Each had a story. I knew it as soon as it touched my body. I picked up a insulin case. It was the kind that people with diabetes used. I knew instantly it belonged to a boy named Simon. An image of the boy filled my mind. His father, his brother and the girl. These were all important to him. He was a sorcerer. The Edison group was looking for him. I set the case down on the floor. I moved to the next object. It was a hoodie. It belonged to a werewolf. I could smell it before I even picked up the hoodie. It belonged to Simon's brother. The face flashed in my mind. Not very attractive I thought. The boy was adopted. He was also very attached to the girl and the father. Very guilty emotions covered the boys mind. I set down the hoodie. The third object was a hairbrush. The fourth was a ring. I picked up the hairbrush first. It belonged to the girl. Both of the boys were important to her. So was three other girls. One of them owned the ring I guessed. Two of them were dead. Murdered. My heart sunk in my chest. Innocent blood had been spilled. The girl was of many faces. Blond hair, brown hair, even black hair. She was a necrocramcer. A very powerful one at that. her DNA had been messed with. This gave her un-natural ability to raise the dead. The thought of bodies everywhere grossed me out. I moved to the ring. It belonged to a half-breed. The father was a sorcerer. The mother was a witch. She was a strong half-breed. Black hair and eyes. Very annoying by the looks of it. The necrocramcer was important to her. As was the other sorcerer. He was her brother. It was a very curious situation. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Each one of these individuals left a trail through their minds. I moved to the corner of the room. There was a door there it was locked behind me. As I walked toward it the door blew off its hinges. It lay at the feet of the astounded scientist on the other side. There machinery buzzed from the incredible power. A woman approached me. I had met with her before. She was a most intriguing person filled with unusual expectations. "Can you find them?" she asked. I cruel grin spread across my face. They doubted me. That would be there mistake. "It will be easy enough. " I sad casually. This made the woman smile because one of the children I was searching for was her daughter.

Ch.2


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The house stood alone in the woods. The red Victorian trimmings and royal columns looked almost proud. There was a small garage attached to the house. Inside was a car. The car was covered with the scent of the four I was tracking. Inside I could see their figures move through the house. Two were in the kitchen. The other three were in the living room. The Edison group didn't just want me to find them. they wanted me to bring them back. Alive. It did purpose a challenge. I was up for it. My best plan was to use the little necro as bait. Get her out of the house. Then, capture the others. From what I was told the necrosis could raise the dead. I had no problem fighting things that were already dead. I refused to kill though. The ability to actually see someone's spirit was part o my curse. It wasn't pretty when you watch sit leave someone's body. I waited in a tall pine tree until night fall. The sorcerer had layered the grounds with charms. I avoided them easily. The girl sat alone in the top bedroom. Perfectly, I climbed up the side of the house without making a sound. I peered in the clear glass window. She was just sitting there on the bed. I had to be quiet and fast. Suddenly, her head snapped back. She looked right at me. A sympathetic smile crossed her face. Then I saw it. There was a spirit in her room. I could see its essence. It passed right thought the wall and headed towards me. This was going to be messy. I jumped down to the ground. I knew they had heard me. The werewolf was the first one out of the house he stopped when he saw me. I could have taken him then. It probably would have been easier. I didn't move. The rest of them slowly trickled out of the house. There was 6 total counting the ghostly essence. I didn't want to underestimate them. "Who are you?" the witch demanded. Her tone was snotty. It did not please me. "What my very rude friend means to say is you a friend or a foe?" the sorcerer said. Again I did not answer. The sorcerer sounded like someone from Star Wars. I decided only to speak to the necro. She was the weakest link. Except when you're around a graveyard. The ghostly essence folowing the girl around suddenly disappeared. I didn't worry about it too much. The man was the next to speak. He was a sorcerer as well. "Dear, Can we help you?" he asked. My mouth remain shut. My purple eye shot to the necro. "You are the Necro. " I said. The girl nodded. "And you are?" she asked. I grim smile crossed my face. "I am Superhuman. They call me Sarah. " I said. It was the truth. I watched the adult sorcerers eyes widen in shock. He knew of me. That wasn't good. That took away the element of surprise. A spell flew through the air. Spells don't affect me. My prey darted back into the house like they thought they could run. Seconds later I was in the house. I could hear them breathe. "What is she?" the werewolf asked. The older sorcerer was breathing heavily. "The Edison group talked about this once. They dismissed the idea. It was way too dangerous. They came up with a genetic recombination of everything. That girl out there is as strong as superman. Probably as fast. She could be able to fly for all I know. "This made me smile because I in fact could not fly."She has super senses and can probably hear us right now. Spells don't affect her. She may or may not be able to move things with her mind. The DNA combination was highly unstable though. I'm not sure how they could have stabilized it. "The

Sorcerer explained to the younger ones. "But she's still human." the necro said. This made me think for a second because I was not human. I was a monster. I followed their voices to the basement. Why would they run to a place they couldn't escape? As soon as I stepped into the dark basement. I knew they were gone. I scanned the brick walls of the basement. There was a small trap door. It led to the garage. They had escaped to their car. I was outside the house again seconds later. I watched as the car pulled away from the driveway. Then I was next to it. Seconds. That is all it took for me to catch up with a moving car. Slowly, I pulled away the metal roof of the car. They were all there. Just as I needed. The wind blew my hair all around me. I looked like a maniac. I could tell just by the look on their faces. My next move was the stupidest thing I have done in months. Maybe years. I attempted to smash through the windshield. I noticed the quickly approaching bridge just seconds before I jumped. I missed the bridge by an inch maybe less. I had lost time though. There wasn't enough time to catch them now without being noticed. And so my hunt began again. My prey would be caught. They couldn't run from me. I can't even run from myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Twice. That was how many times I had been beaten. The first was against a werewolf. He was strong. That was before I was trained. The second time was the night they escaped me. That would be the last time. They ran from me to a place in Colorado. They know I'm following them. They know they can't out run me. So why would they bother to try? Colorado did not bring back good memories for me. The Edison group was not the first scientific group to test on me. The first group originated in Colorado. I was stronger now. I don't make the same mistake twice. My purple eyes twitched as I looked out at the scenery. Colorado was beautiful. The rolling hills and tress. The blue sky and lazy clouds. This was the place that they had run to. I followed them to an abandoned building. It was run down from the weather. There was another person with them. A soon as I stepped inside the building I felt the danger. I turned to see the young werewolf hurtling towards me. I pushed him away easily. He came back at me again. This time I pinned him to the ground. I heard the footsteps from behind me. It was the necro. She wasn't strong enough to fight me. So I focused on the werewolf. That was a mistake. I felt something sharp penetrate my back by my spine. The liquid medicine penetrated my bones. It shouldn't have affected me. Human medicine never does. But suddenly I felt drowsy. My eyes were trying to seal themselves shut. I fought the poison that was in my blood. For once in my life, I felt human as I hit the cement floor of the abandoned shack. I heard the necro whisper. "Your still human. " as I blacked out.

When I finally came back, I was in a grey room. Every wall was grey. There were no windows or door. The walls had little microscopic holes in them that let air in. I wouldn't suffocate. I had been in this room before. I hated this room. The group before the Edison group kept me in a room like this. I ran my hands along the wall. There used to be a weak spot in the wall. That's how they tested me. The group tested my escape. The hole in the wall had disappeared. I was trapped. "Sarah," a voice called. Invisible speakers. That was another improvement since the last time I had been here. "We know you are familiar with this room. We just have a few questions for you. " the voice said. I recognized it. It was the older sorcerer. I thought my situation over very carefully. The last words of the necro echoed in my mind. "Your still human. " she was taking pity on me. I would only answer questions asked by her. "First question. Who sent you after us?" the man asked. I didn't answer. I wondered how long it would take them to figure out I wasn't going to answer. Even though the old escape route was gone. I wondered if there was a new one. I ran my hands along the wall seeing if there was a weak point. "The room has been modified. There is no escape route. We are sorry for bringing you back here. We known it must be painful for you. The quicker you answer our questions the sooner we can let you go. " the man said. It could be a bluff. I continued to search. "Hey Sarah, it's me Chloe. " a voice called. A cruel grin spread across my face. They were so predictable. "Hello little Necro. " I said. They must have been surprised that I answered. "So why did you come after us?" she asked. I sighed and sat on the floor. "The Edison group. They are my current owners. They sent me after you. My job is to bring you back. " I explained. It didn't matter if i told them. I would hunt them down. Whether they expected me or not. "What do you mean by owner?" Chloe asked. I shrugged. I wondered if they had cameras. Or just microphones. "They are my legal guardians. And if you hadn't noticed. I'm a tool. A monster. A machine. They own me like they own you. " I said. Silence. I wondered if that was a good thing. "They don't own you or us Sarah. We are human. That gives us the right to free-will. You can choose not to obey them. " the necro said. She was trying to reason with me. Trying to get me to stop hunting her. I planned my next statement carefully. "Don't be so sure, Necro. Is Dr. Hans there with you? Or Dr. Tope." They are the only two people in the world who knew how to stop me. The drug I had been given earlier was designed just for me. "Ask them if I have free-will. I'm programmed to obey. " I explained. There response took awhile. I wondered which doctor of mine they had contacted. The mousy, and shy Dr. Hans. Or the brilliant , but cruel Dr. Tope. I hate them both. "Dr. Hans is with us. And she says the test on your free-will was proven false. You can act on your own. " Chloe said. I layer my head up against the wall. My acting skills were superior. I let tears run down my cheeks. "Last 5 question. Do guns affect you? Does the Edison group know where you are? Or where we are? Do they know of Ethanol Cianide.(made up drug). " Chloe asked. She was reading off a piece of paper. I choose to answer before she asked the last question. "Guns don't affect me. I heal really fast. I don't get sick either. The Edison group does not know where you are. I think they may be tracking me though. Through a satellite or whatever. They don't know about my drug. My only weakness. " I said quickly. Chloe didn't answer me. "Last one. We just want to know what you know about us. " Chloe said. The necro was feeling bad for me. I could almost hear the pity in her voice. "There are five of you. Two sorcerers. A werewolf. A witch or sorceress. And a necro. The sorceress, necro, and werewolf have been supercharged. The sorceress is attached to the sorcerer by blood. She is also attached to the necro by friendship. The necro is attached to everybody. Especially the werewolf. The werewolf is attached to the necro as well. He is also attached to everybody. He is loyal. Not very attractive and his scent is governed in guilt. The sorcerers are attached to everybody. The older one is the father of the sorcerer and sorceress. The werewolf is adopted. " I said. This was all by memory. I must have answered the questions correctly. There was a small click. A trapdoor opened up. The fresh air filled my nose. "You should know. We are miles away from you right now. Please if you have any free-will don't come looking for us. Try Sarah. Be free. Don't let the Edison group control you. " Chloe pleaded. It was too late though. I had caught there scent. My prey. I would find them. I had no free-will.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.5

I was awake. It was the second day since I had been in the gray room. I would find them. I was getting closer. They were heading south now. I was less than a hundred miles away. Something was different this time. There was something with them. Something I would have to beat. I couldn't figure out what it was. I travel by foot. I'm fast. Really fast. The time it took me to catch up with them was a day. Just on day to run a hundred and fifty miles. They stopped in New Mexico. Deserts never really interested me. Too sandy. Too hot. They stopped in a motel. It was just outside Santa Fe. The motel was an old run-down place. It looked like it hadn't had people there in years. Why would they stay there? That would draw lots of attention to them. As I stepped inside the run-down building with vintage wallpaper and wooden furniture I could tell where they were. Following them, I walked to one of the hallways. Part of the carpet was missing. I knew which room they were in. I just knew. My ears picked up the sound of breathing. I was being watched. I saw him in seconds. It was him. His pale eyes and golden hair. It always was him. The horrible memory of the last time we met flashed through my mind. We almost killed each other. Almost. We were too evenly matched. "Connor. " I whispered. He nodded. He didn't have to I already knew who he was. "Sarah, have you come to hurt these people?" he asked. My eyes closed in resentment. So that's why he was here. My old friend Dr. Hans had given his an assignment. To protect the people I was after. I couldn't get to them without destroying Connor. That wouldn't be easy. The necro's words echoed in my mind. "Please if you have any free-will don't come looking for us. Try Sarah. Be free. Don't let the Edison group control you." the necro was here hiding behind Connor. "I was assigned Connor to hunt them and bring them back. You know what it's like to be assigned. I have no choice. " I said. Connor still didn't attack me. "Sarah, we are different. That is something I learned. you have a choice. If you do not decide to use your free-will. I will have to attack you. You know that it will only end with both of us destroyed. Don't make me destroy you. I don't want to do it. " Connor said. He was struggling. He was fighting his assignment. I had admitted to wanting to harm them. His job was to protect them. He should have attacked already, but he was fighting. If Connor could fight his assignment, than so could I. I ran. As fast as I could put of that building. Out of that city. And finally I reached Arizona. And I realized something. I was free.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch6

Connor was alive. That was news for Me. I thought I had killed him last time we fought. And yet he was here. Like they had brought him back from the dead. I couldn't get to them while he was around. I couldn't get to them period. I should have gave up. I know I should have. I had free-will. Maybe it was desire then. I had the desire to complete my assignment. I tried to shake it. I couldn't though. Soon, enough I was following them again. Not hunting. Following. I wondered if sympathetic Chloe would take pity on me. The fragile girl was very strong. I could tell even though I had never seen her raise the dead. An idea flashed through my mind. What if I joined their Group? What if I protected them like Connor? Would they accept me? I had to get to them. I had to try.

"She's coming back. " Connor said. His voice was low and so was his heart. Nobody told him he was protecting these people against Sarah. Sarah. Her face flashed through his mind. Red hair. purple eyes. He didn't care if they were that color because of the drug. They were still beautiful. "Should we run?" Chloe asked. That was a choice. "There is another way. I can fight her. " Connor said boldly. "No way. You guys are evenly matched. You can't win. " Derek said. He wondered if they would understand if He told them about her. Sarah, that is. "She's not coming to harm you. She wants to join you. " Connor blurted out. He wasn't sure how he knew that. His connection to Sarah was stronger than he thought. "Us. " Chloe said blankly. Everybody turned to stare at her. "You're one of us, Connor. And if Sarah wants to be too. Let her. I'm sure she wasn't happy back at the Edison Group. " Chloe said. Derek looked around the trailer nervously. "It could be a trap. " he said. Connor shook his head. "Her intentions are pure. Sarah wants to join us " he repeated. Slowly, Chloe grinned. She turned to Tori and Simon. "See? Superboy over here knows it. " she said smugly. Connor smirked. "Superboy?" Simon repeated.

"Even though, she doesn't want to harm you. I should meet her first. To make sure it's safe. " Connor said bluntly. Tori grinned. "Superboy here just wants to go see Supergirl. " she said. Connor glared at her. "It is my job to protect you. It would be wise not to abuse my help. " he said seriously. everybody in the room fell quiet. Connor grinned. "I'm going to go find her. " he said happily. Superbly left the room of astounded supernatural's to find Sarah. "He so likes her. " Tori said matter of factly. Connor was too far away to hear her. He was almost caught up with Sarah. Lovely Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch7

He was standing in front if me like he knew I was coming. I wouldn't be surprised if he did know it was just weird to see him. "Your back," he said. I knew I couldn't attack him. If I did he would have the right to attack me back. I stood my ground. "I'm not going to hurt them. I've broken it. I have no assignment. You could do it too. Break it. Come on, Connor," I urged. Connor stared at me blankly. It hit me right in the soul. Maybe Connor wasn't capable of being free. He was barely human. We were barely human. "I guess I'll just go then," I said quietly. There was no use fighting him. I turned to leave. Then something hit me like bull dozer in the back. It was Connor. He pushed my hands down to my sides and straddled my stomach. "no," he said. I tried to move my hands. I was stuck. "Don't leave," he mumbled. I couldn't help it. I smiled. In that moment of weakness, I pushed my hands on Connors chest sending him flying 40feet in the air. He landed gracefully on his feet. His eyes looked at me. They held a very hurt glare at my face. "Is that a no?" he said unhappily. I smiled. "We really are freaks. Ya know? This stuff is just crazy. The worst part is it's just the two of us. I don't have a choice Connor. I can't seem to get away from you," I said. It was the truth. No matter how crazy it sounded. Connor grinned. "Chloe will be very happy. She likes you for some reason," Connor said. I knew this. I used her. I got away because of her. Chloe. She would be an interesting person for me to understand. "Where are they?" I asked. Connor nodded toward a small town about half-mile away. I could sense them. Even though my assignment no longer mattered their scent was strong. Connor and I were there in seconds. The safe-house was grey with red shutters. It was a Victorian house. It made me smile. I could see Chloe in the window. The werewolf was next to her. He stood over her protectively. The older warlock stood at the door. He did not look happy to see me. "Sarah, is no here to harm anybody," Connor said. He was standing up for me. It made me think of the fight. He almost killed me. I almost killed him. We were ordered to do so. We couldn't control it. "I see. Will you be traveling with us Sarah?" he asked. I took a step closer to the house. "I would like to, sir. " I said sweetly. Connor must have detected my falseness. He snorted loudly. The warlock eyed him curiously. "We are heading to a remote island in the Bahamas. Their is a safe-house there. It's not on any maps. " The warlock said. He was testing me. He wanted to see what I would do. I didn't flinch. "I would be honored to go with you," I said. The warlock opened the door and welcomed me inside. I felt strangely at home.


End file.
